Le froid réchauffe les coeurs
by StanaIsMyMuuse
Summary: Two-shot. Basé sur l'épisode 3x17. Que s'est t-il passé dans la chambre froide entre Castle et Beckett que l'on ne nous a pas montré ? Et si… les évènements n'avaient pas été purement platonique ?


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors moi c'est Lizzie. Ceci est un OS. Ce n'est pas le premier texte que j'ai écrit, mais c'est bien la première fiction que j'ai écrit sur Castle._

_L'action se situe dans le 3x17, vous vous souvenez, l'épisode avec la bombe ? Oui, et bien ce two-shot se situe au moment où ils sont dans la chambre froide. Je sais, ça date. Je l'aie écrit à ce moment-là, donc si il y a des choses qui vous semblent ne pas coller avec ce qui se déroule maintenant, c'est normal._

_Cependant, ce two-shot est uniquement basé sur cet épisode. Donc les évènements ayant lieu à partir du moment où je situe ma fiction sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Ne vous attendez pas à une fin similaire à celle de l'épisode._

_Pourquoi y publier maintenant ? Parce que je suis en train d'écrire une fiction, que j'ai l'intention de publier, mais je voudrais d'abord savoir si mon style est appréciée. Donc je vous publierais des petits OS par-ci par-là avant de la publier, pour tester._

_Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Les yeux hagards de la jeune femme ne cessaient de chercher une issue. Son désarroi se lisait sur son visage. Ses lèvres, d'ordinaire d'une jolie couleur rosée, étaient si pâles qu'on aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient translucides. De la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, témoignage silencieux du froid ambiant. Son corps fragile n'était que tension. De ses mains rendues tremblantes par le froid polaire, elle soulevait chaque palette, chaque sac, chaque objet dans l'espoir de trouver une trappe, une porte secrète ou même un souterrain, n'importe quoi capable de les sortir de ce piège dans lequel ils avaient couru. Espoir déçu à chaque fois. Moins ses tentatives aboutissaient, plus elle voyait leur chance de survie s'amenuiser. Après un énième essai, la lieutenant se releva, et frotta ses mains engourdies l'une contre l'autre, faible tentative pour se réchauffer. Elle jeta un bref regard à son partenaire, tandis qu'elle rabattait sa capuche sur son visage, et fermait un peu plus son manteau. Elle esquissa un sourire en regardant ledit partenaire debout, à cloche pied, sur une pile de palettes en bois, un bras en l'air tentant de mettre son téléphone aussi haut que possible, l'autre bras battant désespérément dans le vide dans l'espoir de garder son propriétaire en équilibre. L'écrivain affichait une moue concentrée, tirant même un peu la langue, symbole de son effort démesuré pour atteindre le haut du container.

- Castle, ce dont on aurait besoin là maintenant, ce serait d'un héros, et non d'un héron équilibriste, rappela Beckett malicieusement, un sourire dans la voix.

Déconcentré momentanément par l'intervention de sa coéquipière, Richard Castle se vit obligé de sauter très peu gracieusement de son piédestal, battant des bras dans un acte désespéré pour s'éviter une rencontre un peu trop brutale à son goût avec le sol gelé. Il atterrit finalement aux pieds de la jeune femme, sur les fesses, avec quelques grommellements.

- Belle tentative de rapprochement, Castle ! gloussa Beckett.

L'écrivain se releva lentement, se frottant le postérieur endolori, et pestant contre Beckett.

- Peut être que si vous m'aviez laissé un peu plus de temps, j'aurais pu envoyer un SOS de secours à la CIA, ou au FBI ou à quiquonque capable de le recevoir, répondit Castle.

Beckett ne put retenir son rire devant la moue enfantine offensée qui s'inscrivait sur le visage de son partenaire.

- Vous savez qu'un SOS est par définition un message de secours, n'est-ce pas Castle ?

- Et en plus, vous osez vous moquer de moi Detective Beckett ? Je suis outré !

- C'est votre égo qui est outré, oui !

Feignant de bouder, l'écrivain croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit dos à la jeune femme, cachant ainsi à la jeune policière le sourire qui s'épanouit sur son visage à l'entente de son rire. C'est probablement le son qu'il préférait après le rire de sa fille. Il se renfrogna à la pensée d'Alexis, lui rappelant la gravité de leur situation. Il redescendit sur Terre aussitôt, et retrouva un air sérieux. Il se retourna, trouvant sa partenaire face au mur gelé, tapant à divers endroits. Peut-être cherchait-elle une porte mystère, ou bien tentait-elle vainement de briser ce mur de glace, il n'en savait rien. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que c'était un acte désespéré de sa part. Même lui, le romancier aux théories folles, ne parvenait à penser à une fin heureuse. Soyons réaliste, ils étaient coincés dans un container/chambre froide en acier trempé que probablement même un bulldozer ne pourrait forcer. Comment diable, avec seulement une arme à feu pourraient-ils sortir de cette boite hermétique ?

Interrompant ses pensées, la détective tenta un trait d'humour :

- Au lieu de bouder, vous pourriez peut être essayer de m'aider à nous sortir d'ici, Ethan Hunt ?

Même si elle n'avait pas relevé la tête et était restée plongée dans son travail, Castle pu sentir qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il avait relevé la pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Malgré tout, il tenta de la suivre dans leur jeu de taquinerie habituel. Ça, c'est quelque chose qu'ils connaissent, quelque chose de rassurant.

- Beckett, vous me décevez ! Vous connaissez mal vos classiques. Enfin ! C'est plutôt de McGyver dont on aurait besoin ! Peut-être qu'avec ces palettes, on pourrait fabriquer de quoi percer ce réfrigérateur… Heureusement que j'ai vu tous les épisodes !

- Pourtant, nous faire sortir d'ici relève plutôt d'une mission impossible, chuchota Beckett.

Richard Castle posa un regard triste sur sa coéquipière, admirant sa magnificence. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant au rythme des mouvements de son corps, sa taille fine, ses hanches aux mouvements fluides, ses fesses…. Hum, non, il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin là pour sa propre santé mentale.

Mais ce qu'il admirait par-dessus tout c'était cette volonté et cette détermination de ne jamais laisser tomber. Elle savait que ses recherches étaient vouées à l'échec, et néanmoins, elle continuait, elle ne lâcherait pas avant d'avoir exploré chaque parcelle de la chambre froide. Il l'admirait pour cette fore qu'elle tirait de son passé. Il aurait été facile pour elle de tout laisser tomber, de sombrer dans la drogue, comme son père sombra dans l'alcool, mais Kate Beckett a préféré se relever. Elle n'a pas laissé le mauvais sort gagné, elle s'est battu et continue de se battre pour que la vie gagne. Mais c'est à un jeu dangereux qu'elle s'est prêtée. Et en s'imposant dans sa vie, en tentant de l'aider à gagner bien contre sa volonté, c'est un jeu encore plus malsain que Castle a rejoint. La preuve en est l'instant présent. S'il n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils aillent vérifier sa théorie maintenant, contre l'avis du capitaine, ils ne seraient probablement pas là. Ils auraient pu attendre l'autorisation de Montgomery et obtenir des renforts, mais non, il a fallu qu'il agisse comme un gamin encore une fois et les mette dans le pétrin. S'il le pouvait, il se frapperait la tête contre les murs. Mais il ne peut pas l'abandonner. C'est de sa faute s'ils sont bien partis pour finir en stalagmites, alors même si cela semble inutile, il va l'aider à chercher une issue imaginaire.

Castle se mit donc lui aussi à tâter les murs, à les frapper, à tenter de fracturer la glace recouvrant les parois pour dénicher une poignée… Mais il n'y croyait plus.

Sentant un regard fixe sur son dos, il fit volte-face brusquement et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, qui semblait absorbée. Elle sursauta de ce geste soudain, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il se perdit dans cette mer d'émeraude. Il y vit la détermination de Beckett flanchée, l'espoir faire place au désespoir et sa force cédée face à la peur. Il y décerna également un bref éclat qu'il fut incapable d'identifier. Quel que soit le chemin qu'avaient pris les pensées de Kate Beckett, elles étaient parvenues à la même conclusion que lui. Ils allaient mourir ici.

Alors que cette réalisation prenait possession de l'esprit de la policière, elle sentit l'adrénaline qui la poussait depuis bientôt une heure à ne pas abandonner la quitter. Un frisson traversa son corps, et ce fut comme si ses défenses l'abandonnaient. Le froid s'insinua en elle, lentement, sournoisement. Il conquit chaque parcelle de son corps, dévorant toute chaleur restante. Il drainait l'énergie hors de ses veines, et bientôt ses jambes se firent flageolantes. Beckett se laissa tomber contre la paroi, frigorifiée, et incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Le rythme de son cœur s'envola, alors qu'il démarrait une bataille ardue contre le froid. Il ne perdrait pas sans avoir tenté le tout pour le tout.

Kate replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour se clarifier l'esprit. Mais son cerveau refusait de se débarrasser de l'engourdissement dans lequel il venait de plonger. Cela laissa la porte grande ouverte à la terreur, qui ne manqua pas cette occasion de s'emparer de l'âme de la jeune femme. La policière ne comprenait pas cette terreur. Elle pensait y être hermétique depuis le temps qu'elle était flic. Elle pensait avoir acceptée l'idée qu'elle pouvait mourir de la manière la plus impromptue. Elle était persuadée que lorsque ce moment viendrait elle accueillerait la Mort à bras ouverts. Comme une délivrance bienvenue. Elle était convaincue qu'elle serait heureuse de rejoindre sa mère, même si cela voulait dire laisser son père.

Richard Castle était hébété par ce qu'il voyait, il ne savait pas comment réagir. L'instant d'avant, ils partageaient un de ces moments de compréhension complète, l'instant d'après, sa muse gisait sur le sol, repliée sur elle-même. Alors c'était ça ? Elle abandonnait finalement ? L'écrivain était perdu. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Devait-t-il aller la réconforter ? Ou bien voulait-t-elle un peu d'intimité ? Il avait peur de la fâcher en étant indélicat, et il n'avait absolument pas envie de passer les derniers instants de sa vie avec une Beckett en colère.

La jeune femme paraissait si fragile, et perdue. La lieutenant, toujours forte, et dure, avait fait place à la vraie Kate Beckett, celle qui se cache derrière ce mur. Castle avait devant lui une jeune femme pleine d'indécisions et de doutes, mais surtout en proie à une blessure qui n'avait jamais guérie. Et, loin de faire fuir Castle, cela le faisait l'aimer un peu plus. Oh oui, Richard Castle était définitivement fou amoureux de Kate Beckett. _Je suis dans de beaux draps, pensa-t-il ! _Alors il décida d'écouter son cœur et se rapprocha de sa partenaire. Il se mit à sa hauteur, et posa une main sur son bras.

Kate avait complètement oublié la présence de son partenaire. Aussi fut-elle prise au dépourvue par son geste. Et sursauta. Ce qui eut au moins pour mérite de la sortir de son état. Le brouillard quitta son cerveau et le contact de Castle la calma instantanément. Elle releva la tête, et rencontrant le bleu des yeux de Rick, elle comprit d'où venait cette terreur. En réalité, elle n'avait pas peur pour sa vie, mais elle était effrayée pour la vie de Castle. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre encore une fois ce qui comptait le plus pour elle, et elle ne pouvait pas enlever un homme à sa famille. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour son écrivain, entré dans sa vie deux ans et demi ans plus tôt. Josh, Demming, Sorrensson… Ils n'ont tous été que des prétextes l'aidant à se voiler la face, elle qui était incapable d'aimer depuis la mort de sa mère, mais aussi incapable de se laisser aimer.

- Vous dansez ? l'interrompit Castle, lui tendant sa main gauche.

- Pardon ? demanda Beckett, n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien entendue.

- Eh bien, vous savez, il me reste un peu de batterie sur mon iPhone, et j'ai quelques bonnes chansons. Et comme il me semble plutôt évident que je suis dans l'incapacité de m'en servir pour lancer un appel de détresse à de quelquonques aliens, alors autant l'utiliser à bon escient. Je sais bien qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on s'en sorte vivant vu l'état plutôt gelé qu'ont déjà nos cheveux, mais si on veut conserver une petite chance, il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester immobile. Alors une danse me semblant une idée plus originale que de courir en rectangle et de s'épuiser pour rien, ce qui serait très mauvais, parce qu'alors on serait fatigué et on voudrait dormir, or tout le monde sait que dormir quand on est mort de froid revient à mourir tout court, donc j'ai pensé que peut être, euh… et bien… on pourrait danser ?

A ce moment-là, la réalité la frappa de pleins fouets : elle était tombée dans les filets de Richard Castle. Alors, elle prit la main que lui tendait Castle, et céda à son désir un peu farfelu.

Castle l'aida à se relever tant bien que mal. En vérité, lui aussi se sentait frigorifié, et avait du mal à faire des mouvements très précis. Il se saisit de son téléphone et lança une chanson. Il prit sa partenaire par la taille, la collant à son torse, et il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa main gauche qu'il tenait toujours. Il aurait juré la voir tressaillir. Mais elle ne le rejeta pas, serrant au contraire un peu plus leurs doigts et rapprochant légèrement leurs corps. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Castle, et le laissa guider leurs premiers pas de danse.

- Beckett, soyez honnêtes avec…

- Castle, l'interrompit-t-elle, il serait peut-être temps de dépasser le stade du vouvoiement, tu ne crois pas ? murmura-t-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Hum… Tu as peut être raison, répondit-il dans un sourire en coin.

Un moment de silence suivit, seulement dérangé par le bruit de leurs pas et la musique émanant du téléphone de Castle. Ils avaient un de leurs moments, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, où les mots étaient inutiles.

Kate devait avouer que finalement, l'idée de Castle n'était pas si farfelue que ça. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, la chaleur du corps de Castle s'unissant avec sa propre chaleur. Ou bien, étais-ce du désir ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Quand Castle avait rapproché leurs corps, un frisson imperceptible l'avait parcouru, et elle savait que cette fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait froid. Puis, quand il avait entrelacé leurs doigts, son contact avait été électrique, réveillant une agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de son partenaire, elle rapprocha un peu plus leurs corps, collant sa poitrine au torse de son partenaire.

Sentant ce rapprochement, Castle resserra leur étreinte. Et pour une fois, ce fut lui qui céda: il posa son regard au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne sait pas si il aurait ou tenir plus longtemps sans l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient un appel à la luxure. Il se reprit, et la regarda de nouveau.

- Avant d'être outrageusement interrompu, je disais donc : Beckett, je t'en supplie, sois honnête à moi, même si ça fait mal, je dois savoir… Comment sont mes cheveux ?

Kate ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Elle se mordit la lèvre malicieusement. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle chuchota dans l'oreille de Castle :

- Tes cheveux vont très bien, Kitten !

Castle hésitait entre l'embrasser sauvagement tant elle était sensuelle, ou se venger pour le 'Kitten'. Il alla pour la vengeance.

- Eh bien Katherine Beckett, sachez que toute cette pâleur vous va très mal au teint !

- Je vous retourne le compliment, monsieur Castle ! rétorqua Kate dans un sourire.

Voir sourire la jeune femme réchauffa le cœur de Castle. Malheureusement, même si il venait d'en faire une blague, il était vrai qu'elle était bien plus pâle qu'une heure auparavant. Il était prêt à parier que c'était également le cas pour lui. Ils étaient en train de perdre la bataille. Visiblement, le froid n'était pas à armes égales avec la chaleur.

Kate Beckett fut happée par le regard tendre de Castle alors qu'elle souriait. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Un sentiment de sécurité l'habita alors, malgré leur situation. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans les bras de quelqu'un. Désentrelaçant leurs doigts, elle réunit ses mains autour du cou de Castle, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Entendre son cœur battre la rassura.

Sentant le changement d'humeur de sa partenaire, l'écrivain enlaça sa muse. Quand vient la fin de la musique, ils restèrent simplement debout, enlacés. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ce n'était plus qu'eux deux, ils ne ressentaient plus vraiment le froid. Cependant, le début de la chanson suivante vint casser ce moment magique. Beckett tressaillit contre Castle.

- C'était la chanson préférée de ma mère, murmura Kate.

- Tu veux qu'on change, demanda Castle ?

- Non, laisse, c'est probablement la dernière fois que je peux l'écouter de toutes façons.

Rick resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Encore une fois, il était là pour elle. Comme il l'avait toujours été depuis la mort de sa mère, et même un peu avant, quand Johanna lui avait fait découvrir ses livres. Elle réalisa que c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à Castle.

- Hell Has No Furry est mon préféré.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais…

- Non, j'ai compris, ce que je veux dire c'est… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée.

- Castle, je… Je veux que tu saches, je veux t'expliquer. C'est ma mère qui m'a fait découvrir tes livres, trois ans avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée. Le premier que j'ai lu est Hell Has No Furry. Et une fois qu'elle… qu'elle est partie, lire tes livres me permettait de me rapprocher d'elle en quelques sortes. Après en avoir fini un, j'avais l'habitude d'aller sur sa tombe et de lui en parler. C'était une sorte de traditions. C'était quelque chose que je pouvais encore partager avec elle.

Kate Beckett releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Castle. Elle continua d'une voix tremblante :

- Tes livres, ont été ce qui m'a permis de m'accrocher et de survivre pendant les premières années qui ont suivi sa disparition. Je veux dire… Le premier soir, quand on est rentré juste après avoir vu le détective Raglan, mon père s'est installé à la cuisine, il a ouvert une bouteille de whisky et il a bu. Et il ne s'est pas arrêté pendant 7 ans. J'étais seule, Castle, j'étais tellement seule. Sans personne pour me guider, et je n'arrivais plus à voir la lumière. Tout était noir, sans espoir. Tes livres étaient plus qu'une échappatoire. Ils m'ont guidée, ils m'ont donnée une envie, ils m'ont apportée une raison de survivre. Sans tes livres… Je ne sais pas où je serais. Mais probablement pas là. Je ne serais sûrement pas en vie. Tu m'as sauvée. Alors maintenant que j'en aie l'occasion, je voudrais te dire merci.

Castle était sans voix. Il n'avait pas idée. On lui avait dit des centaines de fois que ces livres étaient 'géniaux', mais jamais comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir ce pouvoir, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir sauver une vie avec des mots. L'émotion l'empêchait de parler.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté là. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tu n'as pas cessé de bousculer mon mode de vie. Je ne voulais pas de toi, et pourtant tu t'es fait ton chemin dans ma vie. Tes livres m'avaient donné la force de survivre, tu m'as réveillée, et m'as donnée l'envie de vivre. Et même si j'ai conscience qu'il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je voudrais aussi te remercier pour ça.

Submergé par l'émotion, Castle ne put empêcher une larme traîtresse de s'échapper, et de finir sa course dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, à court de mots appropriés. Kate posa une main sur sa joue et le supplia :

- S'il te plaît, Rick, refais le. Sauve moi. Sauve _nous_.

Alors Richard Castle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla appropriée. Il embrassa Kate Beckett.

* * *

_TADAAAM !_

_Voilà pour la première partie de ce two-shot ! J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Toutes les reviews sont acceptées, bonnes ou mauvaises, vous savez, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qui va, ou ce qui ne va pas. Encore plus pour moi, vu que c'est la première fois que je publie un écrit._

_Et tous mes gentils reviewers auront droit aux 5 premières lignes de la seconde partie :)_

_Le prochain et dernier chapitre comportera du sexe et des larmes. Vous êtes prévenus._

_A bientôt !_

**_Votre dévouée Lizzie._**


End file.
